


Catene

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: L'odio nei confronti di Re Regis e di tutta la famiglia reale di Lucis erano per Ravus come delle catene che, con il loro peso, lo tenevano ancorato in un passato che non poteva superare né voleva dimenticare.





	Catene

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cow-t8. Prompt: "Catene"  
> \- Ispirata a questa frase di Charles Dickens: _Porto la catena che mi sono forgiato in vita L’ho fatta io stesso anello per anello, metro per metro; io l’ho cinta di mia volontà, e di mia volontà la indosso._

L'odio nei confronti di Re Regis e di tutta la famiglia reale di Lucis erano per Ravus come delle catene che, con il loro peso, lo tenevano ancorato in un passato che non poteva superare né voleva dimenticare.

Perché per anni il Palazzo di Fenestala era stato un baluardo di speranza per Tenebrae e per tutti i suoi abitanti, l'unico luogo a non essere stato conquistato dall'Impero di Niflheim, eppure era bastata la sola presenza di Re Regis e di suo figlio per eliminare quell'equilibrio.

Sua madre era morta durante quell'attacco e, come un codardo, il Re di Lucis aveva lasciato chi li aveva aiutati e ospitati pur di mettere in salvo suo figlio. Ravus si era sentito tradito e abbandonato da Regis che, fino a quel momento, aveva imparato a vedere come un alleato.

Catene su catene si erano aggiunte sulle sue spalle troppo giovani. Un ragazzo costretto a maturare troppo velocemente, così come sua sorella, l'ultima della stirpe degli Oracoli.

La sua dolce Lunafreya che era diventata ostaggio della sua stessa dimora. Un trofeo da esibire e un oggetto da sfruttare, incapace di vivere come una persona libera... legata a un destino che l'avrebbe portata su una strada che Ravus non avrebbe mai potuto seguire.

Per quello aveva deciso di legarsi all'Impero, aggiungendo un'altra catena a quelle che già gravavano sulle sue spalle.

Aveva bisogno del potere per proteggere Lunafreya, e Niflheim era la sua unica soluzione. Profezia o meno, lui l'avrebbe salvata e per farlo era addirittura disposto a macchiarsi dell'appellativo di traditore.

Ravus sapeva che, in quel modo, non sarebbe mai stato libero... ma le catene che stava indossando le aveva forgiate di sua spontanea volontà. Le portava sulle sue spalle con risoluzione, certo che avrebbe trovato la pace solo con il raggiungimento del suo obiettivo.


End file.
